


The Unknown Potter (A Harry Potter Story)

by Pinktree26



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: What if there was another child of Lily and James Potter? Someone no one knew about? What if she grew up to be a Huntress, a leader, and a famous witch who helped defeat Voldemort at the age of one? Harry Potter's twin sister, Alexa Potter, has grown up to be the one to defend herself and friends and she will stop at nothing to see Voldemort gone for good, for the good of the Wizarding World and the Muggle World.





	1. I’m A Witch?!

Alexa's POV

    I woke up in the middle of the night, looking around frantically. The dream had seemed so real to me. But then again, it always seemed real. I've been having the same dream for years and yet I was still confused by it. It always started out with two adults, a man and a woman, talking to me. Then, there was an explosion and evil laughter followed by two flashes of green light. The dream always ended there but I usually felt another presence watching the dream with me.  
    I looked at the alarm clock and groaned. 12:06 flashed across the screen and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I dressed in blue jeans and a three-quarter sleeve purple shirt. I pulled on my socks and padded downstairs to the kitchen. I was glad my parents were still asleep as I got a glass of milk.  
    'Who is the person that sees the same dream as I do?' I asked myself. I shrugged as I finished the milk and put the glass in the sink. I walked back to my room and looked out the window. Deciding to take a walk out into the garden, I slipped into my sneakers and unlocked the back door. I sat on the wooden bench and breathed in the soft, cool air.  
    After a few minutes, I went back inside and sat on my bed. I pulled a book off of the tall bookshelf to read for the rest of the night. When the alarm went off, I put the book down and went downstairs. My parents were there in a couple minutes and we got breakfast.  
    "How did you sleep last night, Alexa?" Mom asked.  
    "Good," I lied.  
    "No nightmares?" Dad asked, looking over the top of the newspaper.  
    I shook my head but my parents could tell that something was wrong.  
    "You remember what today is?" Mom asked me, a smile forming on her lips.  
    "No," I replied honestly.  
    "It's your eleventh birthday!" Dad exclaimed.  
    I looked up and saw a birthday cake on the counter and I smiled. I flung my arms around my parents and laughed.  
    "I completely forgot! Thanks so much!" I cried.  
    "It's nothing, honey," Mom said.  
    "I love you both!" I said. I looked at the cake and stopped.  
    It looked different than the other cakes I've had. I walked over and looked at it, surprised. The white icing had green words written on it: Happy Birthday, Alexa, Our Little Witch.  
    "What is this?" I asked, turning to look at my parents.  
    They were watching me carefully and I was confused. A sudden knock on the door diverted my attention and I went to answer it. My mom stopped me and had me sit next to my dad on the living room couch. I heard the door open, a couple voices, and then my mom entered with an unknown man. I immediately tensed up, sensing something was wrong.  
    The man noticed my posture and smiled, but it gave me no comfort. He sat across from me while my mom sat on the other side of me. I eyed the man warily, waiting for him to explain his appearance.  
    "I must apologize for my unexpected arrival. I am Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to inform you that you have been accepted to the school. If you wish to attend, I can take you to get your school supplies. This must be a bit of a shock to you but please consider the offer," the man, Snape, explained.  
    "Did you know of this?" I asked, turning to my parents, who avoided my eyes. "You knew and you never told me?!" I shouted.  
    I jumped to my feet and ran to my room, slamming the door. Everything was going crazy, or was it just me? All I knew is that the world I grew up in was deciding to play with me. I sighed. 'A school for magic? I guess it can't be too bad. I can make new friends. I'll give it a shot.' I thought. I took a deep breath and went back down.  
    "I will go, but I don't know how to pay for all of this stuff," I said. "What do I even need?"  
    Snape stood and handed me a letter. Opening it, I found the invitation and a list of supplies.

    HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require:  
    1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
    2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
    3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)         
    4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. 

    COURSE BOOKS 

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
    The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
    A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
    Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
    A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
    One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
    Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
    Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
    The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

    OTHER EQUIPMENT 

    Wand  
    Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
    Glass or crystal phials  
    Telescope set  
    Brass scales

    Students may also bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad. 

    PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

    "Where can we get all of this?" I asked.  
    "Follow me. Although, you should probably pack anything you want to take," Snape said.  
    My parents followed me upstairs and helped me pack some of my clothes into a trunk. I took a few books and pictures. Finally, I headed back down and met Snape by the front door. I followed him into the street and he held his hand out to me. I hesitated before I took it. Suddenly, I was yanked forward into what felt to be a very tight rubber tube. All the air seemed to be pushed out of me and when I felt my feet hit solid ground again, I gasped for air, falling to my knees. Snape looked at me, worried. He pulled me to my feet and took my trunk out of my hands.  
    "What just happened?" I asked once I caught my breath.  
    "Since you're too young to Apparate on your own, I did it for both of us. Don't worry about it. It'll pass in a minute. Our first stop is Gringotts Bank," he said.      
    I followed him down a street of regular people until we came to a broken down pub. The sign read: The Leaky Cauldron. I stepped in cautiously and followed Snape. The bartender caught a glimpse of me and stopped.  
    "It can't be Alexa Potter!" he exclaimed.  
    The bar fell silent and heads turned in my direction. Not paying any attention as to what I was doing, I grabbed Snape's hand and held it tight. He smiled kindly as people started to crowd around me. I felt my hand being shaken over and over again by people I didn't know.  
    "What are you all talking about?" I asked over the noise, finally finding my voice. "I am not Alexa Potter. I'm Alexa Martin. I have no clue what you're talking about."  
    People looked at me in surprise and confusion. They seemed to notice that I was uncomfortable and nodded, backing up. A woman suddenly called out, "It's nice to see you, Alexa. And I see you've met your godfather. Taking care of her, Severus?"  
    "Yes, indeed. I have not told her much yet. She still needs to be adjusted to things," Severus replied.  
    He led me out of the pub and to the little backyard. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times in specific places. The wall opened up and revealed an entire new street. I felt my jaw drop and I stopped in my tracks. Severus caught my eye and smiled.  
    "Is it true that you're my godfather?" I asked. "Why am I so famous?"  
    "I'll start with the first question. Yes, I am your godfather. Your mother, Lily, asked for me to be your godfather and I willingly accepted, meaning it would bring me back into her life. Your father, James, was not too keen on the idea but had agreed that you and your brother, Harry, shouldn't share the same godfather. Harry's godfather is Sirius Black, one of James' old friends. Your real parents were murdered by the most evil wizard of all time; Voldemort. He was destroyed the night he tried to kill you and your brother. He fled, barely more than a spirit.  
    "You are famous for surviving his attack. Your brother survived, too. He should be getting his things later today or tomorrow. Both of you are the first ones to survive an attack from Voldemort and that is why you are famous. Just wait until you arrive at Hogwarts. Everyone will want to be your friends. If you have any problems at school, don't hesitate to come to me or Dumbledore. Any teacher will be willing to help you, but if there is anything seriously wrong or something's bothering you, I'll be there. Now, let's go," Severus said.  
    I followed him down the street, looking around everywhere. We stopped in front of a giant white building towering at least five stories above our heads. We entered and I saw many strange, little creatures at the high desks, sorting money or jewels.  
    "Um, Severus? What are these things?" I whispered.  
    "Goblins. Very tricky and are angered easily. Stay close," he replied.  
    I took his word for it and held his hand tightly, staying right by his side. Severus felt a smile trying to force its way onto his face but he pushed it away. We halted in front of the front desk and the goblin looked up.  
    "Miss Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Severus said.  
    "And does Miss Potter have her key?" the goblin asked.  
    In answer, Severus held up a little golden key and placed it on the desk. The goblin inspected it for a few seconds before responding.  
    "Very well. If you'll follow me, please."  
    The goblin led us through a corridor to a cart. We got in and we raced off with such speed that my breath was snatched from my lungs. I gasped and felt a hand curl around my wrist. I glanced over to see Severus watching me carefully. I smiled and hugged him. I knew it was weird, seeing as I haven't known him for long, but he was my godfather so I knew I could trust him with anything. Soon, we stopped and climbed out of the cart, my heart still racing from the ride.  
    "Vault 687. Key, please," the goblin said.  
    Severus handed the key to the little creature and he opened the vault. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the amount of gold, silver, and brass coins scattered across the floor of the vault. I gathered some into a leather pouch and we headed back up to get my supplies.      
    "I will get your books while you get your robes, Alexa," Severus said.  
    I nodded and headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I stepped in and heard a small bell tinkle. Seconds later, a kind-looking woman came up and smiled.  
    "Hogwarts, too, dear?" she asked. I nodded and she replied, "Right this way. There's another young man getting his robes too."  
    I followed her to the back and she stood me on a stool while she started pinning up my robes. I looked over and saw a boy around my age with platinum blonde hair watching me. I smiled and he returned it.  
    "So, are you going to Hogwarts, too?" he asked.  
    "Yes. What's your name?" I asked.  
    "Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"  
    "Alexa... Potter," I replied hesitantly.  
    "Alexa Potter? THE Alexa Potter?" Draco asked, stunned.  
    I nodded and I thought he was about to fall off his stool in shock. I giggled and looked away.  
    "What House are you going to be in?" Draco asked.  
    I had been told about the Houses by Severus and had decided that I wanted to be in Gryffindor. "I think I would like to be in Gryffindor. What about you?" I asked politely.  
    "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin. Too bad you can't be with me. I get the feeling that we would be good friends," he said quietly.  
    "You're all done, dear," Madam Malkin sang as she packaged up my robes.  
    I thanked her, paid, and turned to Draco. "It was nice to see you," I said.  
    "See you at school, Alexa," he called.  
    I left and found Severus standing a few feet away. I joined him and we got my other needed items. The only things I had left to buy were my wand and my animal.  
    "Tell you what, you got get your wand from Ollivander's and I will get your animal. I think an owl will do. They can get you and deliver mail. They're very useful. I'll meet you in Ollivander's," Severus said.  
    "Okay," I replied.  
    I pushed open the door of the wand shop and looked around. It was darker in here than in any other shops I had been in. It also seemed empty. I heard a soft voice above me and I looked up. An old man was on a sliding ladder set along one of the many tall shelves of wand boxes. He was looking right at me and smiling.  
    "Miss Potter, I was wondering when I would see you in here. It seems only yesterday that your parents were here looking for wands. I look forward to meeting you brother as well," Ollivander said as he looked through the boxes.  
    He pulled one out and came back over to me. He opened the box, describing the wand as he did, "Maple, ten inches, dragon heartstring, springy."  
    I took the wand and waved it. A lamp suddenly exploded and I quickly and carefully put the wand down. Ollivander handed me a second wand; another maple, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair, and pliable. That one ended up sending drawers flying around. Ollivander wandered farther into the store and pulled out another box.  
    "Try this one. Rosewood, twelve inches, Phoenix feather, and very unyielding," Ollivander said, handing the wand to me.  
    The second my fingers closed around the wand, there was a warm breeze and pink sparks flew from the tip. I smiled and looked to Ollivander. He was looking at me in a strange way.  
    "Curious that you should choose this wand. There are two other wands that share feathers from the same Phoenix. Only two others. One has already been sold, one that gave your brother the scar on his head. The second one has stayed here for now, but I have the feeling your brother will claim it. We can expect great things from you and your brother, I believe. You must, however, be very careful," Ollivander said.  
    I nodded. After I paid for the wand, I walked outside and found Severus walking over to join me, a cage in his hand. In the cage was a midnight black owl. I gasped at the sight and ran over. The owl seemed to know that I was the owner of it now and allowed me to pet it.  
    "I am going to name it Shadow!" I exclaimed.  
    Severus chuckled. "I like that name. Now, do you have everything?"      
    I nodded and turned my head in the direction of shouts and calls. I saw a very tall man that could've passed as a giant in the regular world. A boy about my age could be seen and I saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. A sudden vision came to mind and I realized this was Harry, my brother. I gasped, nearly dropping my wand and I started to move towards the shock of black hair. People noticed me and quickly moved aside, shoving me forward until I was standing in front of my brother. The world seemed to grow quiet as I looked at my brother and he looked at me. He saw the birthmark on the back of my hand in the shape of a dog.  
    "Alexa?" Harry asked quietly.  
    "Harry?" I asked at the same time.  
    We had heard of each other but had never seen each other. We didn't even know the other had existed until today. Suddenly, Harry ran forward and flung his arms around me. The world seemed to grow louder again and I heard cheers and I looked at the man behind Harry. The giant smiled and laughed as I pulled away.  
    "Alexa, this is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I had no clue I had family other than the Durselys. I want to be good friends, Alexa," Harry said.  
    "Hello, Hagrid! I had no clue I had family other than the Martins. You're my brother, so I guess we have to be friends," I laughed.  
    Harry chuckled and nodded. "I suppose we do have to. Did you get everything already?"  
    "Yes. My godfather, Severus Snape, brought me here to get my things. He's also the Potions professor at school. He told me your godfather is Sirius Black. He didn't tell me where he is though. According to him, Mom and Dad chose Sirius to be your godfather while Severus is mine. I hope you have fun today," I said as I hugged him once again.  
    He hugged me back and said, "You, too. I'll see you later."  
    He released me and I rejoined Severus, who seemed to be trying to drill holes in Harry's head. I looked at him and he managed a smile.  
    "Are you okay, Severus?" I asked.  
    "Yes, your brother just reminds me a lot of your father. He broke many rules and I get the feeling Harry will be the same," he replied.  
    "What do we do now?" I asked him.  
    "Follow me," he told me.  
    He took me to King's Cross Station and helped me get onto Platform 9 3/4. A scarlet train was sitting on the tracks and I was excited. He helped me get my stuff on the train. Afterward, I decided the wait by the wall for Harry to come onto the platform. The place was rather deserted as we were a bit early, but only by about fifteen hours. I pulled out my Hogwarts books and started reading while I leaned against Severus. He wrapped an arm around me and smiled as I was absorbed into the words.

 

pjs ^^^^^^^


	2. Which House Am I Going To Be In?

Alexa's POV

    I woke up with a jolt and looked around. Severus was still sitting there, book open and reading quietly. I sat up and put my books away. I had read all of them in about ten hours and spent the rest of the time sleeping. I hadn't meant to fall asleep but I did. I was afraid that Severus would be angry but he didn't seem to mind at all. I saw we still had about three hours until the train left and I saw people starting to arrive.   
    "Hey, Severus?" I asked.   
    "Yes, Alexa?" he answered.   
    "When you see Harry, could you wake me? I want to get on the train with him," I said.   
    "Of course, Alexa," Severus said with a smile.   
    I closed my eyes and resumed sleeping. Minutes later, it seemed, Severus shook me awake. I looked around and saw Harry emerging onto the platform, closely followed by a red-headed boy about our age. I jumped to my feet and ran over, embracing my brother and taking him completely by surprise. I had already changed into my Hogwarts robes and I saw a couple of others already dressed for school. The red-head stared at us in confusion.   
    "I'm sorry. I am Alexa Potter. Who are you?" I asked.   
    The boy's eyes widened and he stared at me. "A-Alexa Potter? I... I'm Ron Weasley. I assume you already know Harry?"  
    "Yes. I actually didn't know I had a brother until early today. I met him in Diagon Alley. Are you ready for school?" I asked.   
    Ron nodded. A group of other red-heads gathered around him and the little red-head girl caught sight of me. She squealed and started tugging her mom's hand.   
    "Yes, Ginny?" the woman asked.   
    "Mummy, it's Harry and Alexa Potter!" the girl, Ginny, shouted.   
    The red-head family looked over at us and I waved at them, taking Harry's hand as I did. The group surrounded us in a matter of seconds and the woman was fussing over us. I looked at Harry who had no clue what was happening.   
    "Please, excuse me," a familiar voice called out. The group separated and Severus came up to me. "I think you should find a compartment. It's getting crowded. I'll see you at school, Alexa," he said before he Disapparated.   
    "That was Snape, right?" one of the older boys asked in disbelief.   
    "Yes. Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts. He's also my godfather," I said proudly.   
    "That explains why he seemed happier than usual, right Fred?" the other red-head boy asked.   
    "Right, George," Fred told his twin.   
    "Come on, Harry. Let's get on the train," I told my brother.   
    He nodded and we slipped off. We got on the train and searched the compartments. Near the end of the train, we went into an empty compartment and sat down. A knock made us look up and we saw Ron.   
    "Can I sit here?" Ron asked.   
    "Of course. You're welcome to join," I said.   
    Ron sat down across from Harry and I leaned against my brother. Harry put an arm around my shoulders and smiled. Ron chuckled.   
    "So, you didn't know about each other until today, right?" Ron asked.   
    "That's right," Harry replied.   
    "Well, it seems you are very comfortable around each other already. Harry, do you have the scar?" he asked.       
    He held back his bangs and revealed the scar. Ron's shocked look made me giggle as he let his hair fall back to hide the scar. Harry smiled and took my hand, tracing the birthmark.   
    "Why's it a dog shape?" Harry asked.   
    "Why is your scar in the shape of a lightning bolt?" I asked.   
    Harry laughed. "Fine."  
    I closed my eyes but opened them when the trolley of sweets came by. Harry paid for the entire thing and dumped the sweets next to Ron. I laughed at the amount of candy there was and I looked at my brother, amused. Harry just shrugged and handed me a Chocolate Frog.       
    "Are these real?" I asked Ron as I opened the package.   
    "It's a spell. They're edible but they do move around a bit. It's really the cards you want. They have famous witches or wizards on each one. I have close to five hundred myself," Ron replied.   
    I grabbed the Frog before it could jump and bit its head off. It tasted like regular chocolate and I swallowed. I picked up the card and saw the headmaster of Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore. I didn't bother reading the card but Harry took it from my hand and read it. I opened a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans and popped one in my mouth. I got cheesecake and smiled. I handed one to Ron who took it warily, biting the corner. He forced himself to swallow and made a face.   
    "Sprouts," he said.   
    I burst out laughing. I handed one to my brother and he hesitantly put it in his mouth. Almost immediately, he spit it out, causing me to laugh even harder.   
    "That was vomit flavored!" Harry shouted.   
    "It was?" I asked, trying to control my laughter.   
    "Yes!" he replied.   
    We settled down a bit and Ron pulled out his wand to try and turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow. A girl with bushy brown hair opened the door and looking around.   
    "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said.   
    "No," I replied, but she wasn't paying attention.   
    "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see," she said, looking at Ron.   
    "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Ron said, pointing his wand at the rat. Nothing happened and I snickered.   
    "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself and they've all worked for me," the girl said, walking in and sitting down across from Harry. "Example. Oculus reparo," she said, pointing her wand at Harry's glasses.   
    The Scotch tape holding them together disappeared and Harry was surprised and so was I and Ron. We looked at the girl in astonishment and she smiled.   
    "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? And you must be Alexa Potter. I am Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she asked.   
    "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.   
    "Pleasure. You boys had better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Hermione said, leaving the compartment.   
    I stood and turned to the boys. "I'll wait outside for you two to get ready," I said.   
    "Thanks," Harry replied.   
    I smirked. "I don't plan to see you two half naked, boys."  
    They laughed and I stepped out of the compartment. As I was waiting, Draco spotted me and came over, stopping in front of me. He glanced at the door and then back at me, silently questioning me.   
    "I'm waiting for the boys to get into their robes," I said.   
    "Ah. I see. Well, do you want to wait with me?" Draco asked, smirking.   
    "I'd rather not. Sorry. I want to spend time with my brother," I told him.   
    "I understand. I'll see you later, then," he responded and walked off.   
    The door of the compartment opened a few seconds later and I went back in. The boys were now in their school robes and we sat back down. I stared out the window at the darkening sky. Eventually, we pulled into the station and we heard the whistle blow. We got out and walked along the platform. We heard a familiar voice call out and turned around.   
    "Firs' years, over here please," Hagrid called out to the sea of students.   
    "Hello, Hagrid," Harry and I said together.   
    "Woah!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and I laughed and followed Hagrid through the trees to the Black Lake where multiple boats floated, waiting to take us to the castle.   
    "No mor' than four per boat," Hagrid instructed.   
    Harry, Ron, myself, and another boy named Neville got into a boat together and looked around. We sailed peacefully across the lake and rounded a bend, the castle coming into view. The first years gasped at the sheer size of the castle, illuminated by the many windows with candlelight and other light flowing out of them. We reached the opposite shore and disembarked.   
    "You there, this yer toad?" Hagrid asked Neville, holding up a toad.   
    "Trevor!" Neville cried, taking the toad from the Hagrid's hand.   
    We followed the man up to the front door and knocked once. It opened almost instantly. I found myself looking up at Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher.       
    "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here," she said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin momentarily, however, before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule-breaking, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup. Wait here, quietly," McGonagall said before walking away.   
    "So, it's true then? What they're saying on the train? Harry Potter and Alexa Potter have come to Hogwarts," Draco drawled out from behind us. People murmured our names as they looked around. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said as he came up to us. Ron sniggered and Draco looked to him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley," Draco said before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said, holding his hand out to the both of us, waiting for us to shake his hand.   
    "I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks," I said coldly.   
    Draco looked at me, shocked. Before he could reply, McGonagall came back and tapped Draco's shoulder with a roll of parchment. He returned to his place.   
    "We're ready for you now. Follow me," she said.   
    We followed her into the Great Hall and saw the four House tables lined up, perpendicular to the teachers' table. Behind the teachers, hanging on the wall, were the House banners. The scarlet and gold banner with the lion of Gryffindor hung behind an empty seat, no doubt McGonagall's. The silver and green banner with the snake of Slytherin hung behind a male teacher, Severus Snape, my godfather. I flashed him a smile and received one in return. The yellow and black with the badger of Hufflepuff was on the wall behind a plump, little witch named Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. And lastly, the blue and black with the raven of Ravenclaw hung behind a small, short wizard, Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat in the very centre of the table, watching the first years approach the teachers' table, resting his chin on his linked fingers.     "Now, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses. Hermione Granger," she called the first name on her list.   
    "Oh, no. Okay, relax," Hermione whispered to herself as she stepped up to the stool.   
    "Hmm, I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.   
    The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Hermione went to join them.   
    "Draco Malfoy."  
    "SLYTHERIN!"  
    "Harry Potter."  
    Mutters broke out around the hall at his name and he looked at me nervously before I gave him a small shove forward. He sat on the stool and I heard the hat's voice in my head.   
    "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" it said.   
    'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' Harry thought.   
    "Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great, you know. It's all here in you head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted its final decision to the whole hall.   
    The Gryffindor table again erupted into cheers and Harry smiled at me.   
    "Alexa Potter."  
    Even more mutters broke out because not many people knew that there was another Potter. I saw Snape smiling at me, giving me an encouraging nod. The hall was completely silent as I strode up to the stool. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.   
    "You're even more difficult than your brother," the hat said. I looked at Harry and saw his eyes widen and I knew he was hearing the hat's voice. "You should be in Slytherin but your head and heart agree on the same. I suppose you want to be with your brother, so I guess it'll have to be... GRYFFINDOR!"   
    I sighed in relief as I practically ran over to my brother and I heard the Weasley twins, Fred and George, chanting, "We got both Potters! We got both Potters!"  
    I sat down next to my brother and watched the rest of the first years get sorted. I caught Draco's eye and smiled. He smiled back, sad that I wasn't with him. Severus was smiling widely, having known I would've ended up in Gryffindor. I reminded him of my mother, Lily, and he loved me for that. Ron joined us and sat across from Harry.   
    "Before we begin the feast, I would like to give some instructions to all of you. First years are to keep in mind that the Forest is forbidden to all students and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third hand corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds for all those who don't not wish to die a most painful death. Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, sitting down.   
    As we ate, Harry looked up at Snape, who was talking to Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry felt a searing pain in his scar and looked at me. After the feast, Percy Weasley, prefect, led us to the Gryffindor Tower. We came to a stop in front of a portrait that guarded the Tower.   
    "Password?" she asked.   
    "Capus Draconis," Percy said and the portrait swung open. We followed the red-head into the common room and looked around. "Girls dormitories are upstairs and down the right and the same for the boys on the left. You'll find your belongings have been brought up," Percy said.   
    Hermione and I ran up the steps and claimed our beds before returning to the common room. We sat in front of the fire for a few minutes before going up to bed, to get some sleep before the first day of class tomorrow.


	3. I Start School With A Bad Feeling

Alexa's POV

I woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly. I grabbed my bag and schedule, throwing my needed books into it before racing down to the common room. I was the first one up, I realized and then shrugged. I walked down to breakfast, not really paying attention to where I was going. I turned a corner and ran into someone.  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying..." I began to apologize but the person stopped me.   
"It's perfectly alright, my dear," a familiar voice said.   
I looked up and saw Severus smiling down at me. He wrapped an arm around me and escorted me to breakfast. I was allowed to sit at the teachers' table and ate quietly. Severus noticed my nervous posture and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him smiling at me in a comforting way. I smiled back and felt better. People started to come and some stared at me and I just waved at them, smiling brightly. They were most surprised that I was sitting next to Snape, who hated pretty much everyone. I caught sight of Draco and burst out laughing at his shocked expression. He smiled lightly at me, still confused. Harry and Ron entered and saw me. They smiled but were also confused. I smirked and made an 'I'm better than you so I can sit here' kind of look. They chuckled and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Severus looked at me, amused. I laughed even harder at his expression.   
"Are you laughing at me?" Severus asked, feigning anger and I could hear the amusement in his voice.   
The other teachers were smiling at the two of us as they waited for my answer.   
"No, I'm laughing with you," I managed to say.   
"Except I'm not laughing," he replied.   
"Exactly!" I cried and laughed harder.   
The teachers started laughing, even Dumbledore. The students stared at me and I laughed at their expressions so hard, I fell off the chair, causing everyone to laugh and me even harder until tears of laughter rolled down my cheeks. Severus was trying to hold his laughter in but finally gave up. He gave a loud laugh and everyone looked at him in surprise. I was still trying to control myself and Severus helped me into my seat. I leaned against him to stop from falling off again. He wrapped an arm around me securely, still chuckling. The teachers had regained control and slowly I did too. I looked up at my godfather with tear-filled eyes and smiled.   
"Thanks," I said.   
"No problem, sweetheart," he replied quietly so only I could hear him.   
The other teachers smiled at Severus' affection for me, surprised he didn't hide it in public. They were happy Severus found someone he could take care of and look after. They knew he would do his best to keep me safe, for Lily. They knew he loved my mother and that I reminded him of her, so they knew he would do literally anything in his power to keep me alive and safe. I knew it too and I loved him for it. I stood up and Severus looked at me.   
"I'm going to sit with my friends, Professor," I explained.   
"You know you can call me Severus, Alexa," he replied.   
I smiled and nodded. "Okay, Severus," I said. I gave him a hug and the Great Hall fell silent as students saw me. I turned to them and stuck out my tongue. Severus smiled slightly.   
I went and sat next to Harry and leaned against him as I stole a piece of toast off his plate. He chuckled. I snatched the strawberry jelly out of Ron's hand and smeared it on the bread with Hermione's knife. They burst out laughing at my actions and I handed the items back to them, taking a bite out of the toast. People were talking about me and I ignored them. I looked over Hermione's shoulder and stopped laughing. Harry followed my gaze and saw Draco staring at me with a slightly dreamy expression. The second we caught him staring, he blushed and turned away. I looked at my brother and saw him seething.   
"Calm down, brother. It's fine," I said soothingly.   
"No, it's not. If he tries to kiss you, I'm going to punch him so hard he won't know up from down, left from right. No one is going to mess with my sister. Ever," Harry hissed.   
I sighed, rolling my eyes as I did. I loved Harry but he was too protective at times. I could take care of myself. Besides it was only our first year. We were too young to do anything of the sort. The bell rang and we ran off to Transfiguration class. We arrived on time and took our seats at the front of the class.   
"Good morning, students," Professor McGonagall said.   
"Good morning, Professor," we chanted.   
"Today, we will be turning a match into a needle. First, I would like you to copy the notes on the board," she said flicking her wand, words appearing on the board behind her.   
For the first fifteen minutes, we wrote the notes, the only sounds being the crinkle of parchment and the scratch of quills. Once we finished the notes, we put them at the corner of our desks as Professor McGonagall handed us matches. The rest of class was spent trying to turn them into needles. By the end, I had a pile of silver needles on the desk in front of me. I got Gryffindor twenty points for this, the same number of needles I had made. Hermione was fuming at me because she had only managed to make her match silver and pointy, but not a full needle.   
Next class was double Potions and I was excited for it. I knew Professor Snape would go easy on me and I felt ready for the class. I sat next to Harry and Snape entered, the door bouncing off the wall as he strode to the front of class.   
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the art of potion making. I can tell you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," Snape said, his attention drawn to Harry, who was writing it all down. "Then again, some of you might have come here with the bravery to not pay attention." I nudged Harry and he looked up. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, where can you find a bezoar?"  
"I don't know, sir," Harry said.   
"Let's try again. Tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
"I don't know, sir," Harry said again.   
"What would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
"I don't know, sir, but I think my sister does," Harry said, gesturing to me.   
I was looking at Snape eagerly, hoping he would ask me, even though my hand wasn't raised. Harry knew I had read all of the books and knew that I most likely had memorized it all. Snape turned to me and raised his eyebrows in question.   
"A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to cure most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and can also be called aconite. Asphodel and wormwood can make a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death," I said confidently.   
Snape nodded approval and turned to the rest of the class. "Very good, Miss Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor. Aren't you going to write down what she said?"  
The class scrambled to get out parchment, quills and ink to write down the notes. Snape flashed me a smile in the middle of the chaos and noise. We were then told to make a boil cure and I got to work immediately. I worked faster than the others in the class and was finished before everyone else. I took Harry's cauldron and started work on another potion. Snape came over and looked at the potion I had just finished. He was shocked.   
"How did you do this?" Snape asked, catching the attention of the class.   
I looked puzzled. "What is it?" I asked him.   
"You have just made the Draught of Living Death. And in record time," my godfather replied. "And you have made the boil cure."  
I stared at him then looked back at the potions. Snape was smiling broadly when I looked back at him. "I didn't know it, Professor."  
"That is quite alright, dear. Fifty points to Gryffindor. And you might want to collect some of both potions," he said.   
"Thank you, Professor," I said, beaming.   
"You know you can call me Severus," he told me sternly.   
I knew he was faking being stern and I nodded. I collected five vials of each and slipped them into my bag, into the little pocket. Severus collected the rest. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed, looking away. A sudden explosion diverted everyone's attention and we saw that Neville's cauldron had melted, causing the potion to go everywhere. I ran over, a flask of my boil cure in hand. I gave it to him and he applied it. The boils disappeared and he hugged me, handing me the flask. I smiled at him as he stumbled over his thanks many times. Snape awarded five points for my effective potion and took away two for Neville's clumsiness. He shot me an apologetic glance but I just shrugged.   
We left the class and headed to lunch. I saw the Gryffindor hourglass with its rubies shimmering in the bottom, recording the points and saw it was halfway full. I smiled; the points I got in Potions seemed to have contributed a lot. As I watched a few more rubies dropped down into the hourglass. I took my seat next to Harry and ate my salad, followed by tomato soup and grilled cheese. This was better than the food that was made at home. I felt like I had a real home. I had always felt out of place in the home I had grown up in. I had a family at last, Harry, and friends, pretty much everyone in the school because I was almost as popular as Harry. I was known as the smarter twin and just as famous from the attack of Voldemort. No one knew it, but I could sense that Voldemort didn't want to kill me. I had a flashback to the night our parents died.   
Mom and Dad were in the living room, holding me and my brother. They were playing with us, Dad making bubbles emerge from his wand. Harry was laughing as he tried to grab them while I watched.   
"I think it's time for these two to go to bed, Lily," James, our father, said.   
She picked us both up and took us upstairs to our room. She laid us in the crib and was about to leave when a blast shook the house.   
"James!" Lily screamed, racing to the door.   
"Lily, it's him! Run! Get out and save the children!" his voice came from the living room.   
"Avada Kadavra!" a high-pitched voice shouted.   
There was a flash of green light and Lily screamed. She slammed the door shut and backed up to stand in front of the crib. Harry and I were startled and confused. She turned to us, pulling out her wand as she did.   
"Just know that you will never be alone. Be safe, be strong," she whispered.   
The door was blasted off its hinges and Lily whipped around. Voldemort stood there and looked at her, eyes glancing at the two of us in the crib, staring at him in confusion. He stepped forward and Lily raised her wand, trying to keep her courage.   
"Step aside, silly girl. I'm not after you. I need the children. Give them to me and I will bring your husband back," he said.   
Lily wasn't deterred by the tempting offer. She stood her ground, glaring at the man that had stormed into her home, killed her husband, and was now threatening her children. "You're never touching my children, you vile man!" she snarled.   
"Bravery, your husband had it too, trying to keep me away without a wand. Step aside. I won't ask you again," Voldemort said softly.   
Lily didn't move. She gripped her wand tightly and braced herself. She knew there was no fighting against him but she was willing to give her life to protect her children.   
"Very well, you leave me no choice," Voldemort said with a sigh. "Avada Kedavra!"  
With a scream, Lily crumpled to the floor. Voldemort felt a pain of loss at killing her but pushed it aside. He stepped over her and stopped in front of the crib. Harry was staring at our mother, crying. I, on the other hand, was staring at Voldemort with an almost pitying look, as though I knew of his pain at what he had become. I could tell he regretted what he had done for the past years. He saw my expression and shivered. He had never seen anyone look at him like that. He knew instantly that he didn't want to kill me. He liked me. He wanted me to be with him but knew he was not one to raise a child that was not his own. He turned his wand to Harry and I frowned at him. He did his best to ignore me but saw me out of the corner of his eye.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Harry.   
The green light bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort. In the process, two pieces of his soul was ripped from him and entered us. He fled with little more than a small piece of his soul. That was when I started to cry.


	4. Trolls, Three-Headed Dogs, And Halloween, Oh My

Alexa's POV

    I opened my eyes and saw I was in the Hospital Wing. I looked around and saw it was night. I stood and walked out of the door, heading to Gryffindor Tower. I heard footsteps and ducked into the first room I saw. I didn't notice Quirrell until he grabbed me. I whipped around, ready to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth.   
    "Shut it!" Quirrell hissed.   
    I was surprised that he wasn't stuttering and he noticed it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I was preparing to die until I herd a voice I knew only from the flashback.   
    "Don't harm her. She is valuable," Voldemort's voice hissed from somewhere.   
    I jumped and looked around in fear. Quirrell lowered his wand and frowned. Perhaps he heard the slight quiver in his master's voice. Maybe he could tell that Voldemort had feelings for me.   
    "Master, she knows about us," Quirrell argued.   
    "I know. She can be useful. Let me speak to her," Voldemort said.   
    Quirrell reluctantly removed his turban, turning around as he did. As the last piece of fabric fell away, I gasped. Protruding from the back of Quirrell's head was the face of Voldemort. He smiled at me, a genuine smile. I was taken aback by this, but I thought back to the flashback so I guess I shouldn't've been surprised. I was looking at the man who murdered my parents, the one who had killed multiple people to get to where he was at this moment. As if sensing my thoughts, Voldemort's smile dropped.   
    "I regret what I did all those years ago, killing your parents and everyone else I hurt to get to this point. If I could go back and change it, I would. I am truly sorry for what I have done. Can you forgive me? I know you will not be willing to at this point but maybe someday?" he asked.   
    I hesitated and then came to a decision. I took a deep breath and said, "I forgive you but I do not support your actions. You can still change. I know it. If you get a body back, please change for the better. It would be a very big accomplishment but I know it's possible. You're stronger than you think. I can help you change. I will not join the dark but I can guide you to the light."  
    Voldemort sighed and looked at me sadly. "I'm afraid it's too late for me, dear girl. I would like to change to gain your trust for I have not had someone who trusts me for a long time. Sure, I have followers but they only want my power. I can't change. It's too late, Alexa," he said.   
    I pursed my lips and nodded curtly. "Very well. I doubt I can forgive you until you change your ways. If you try hard enough, you can do it, I know you can," I said. "Now, I need to get back to the Tower."  
    I turned and left the room, Voldemort watching me, pained. Quirrell quickly covered up his master and left. I stepped into the Tower and went up to my dorm. Hermione woke up as I walked in and watched me. I ignored her and got into my nightclothes, slipping under the covers. I twitched the curtains closed and fell asleep, facing the window. I almost wished I didn't fall asleep because I saw what was going to happen later on in the year.   
    It was Halloween we were eating in the Great Hall when Quirrell came running in. everyone looked at him and he managed to say one sentence: "Troll in the dungeons!" He then passed out and fell to the floor. For a second, there was silence then came the uproar.   
     I sat up and found Hermione standing over me. I shook my head at her questions, silently saying I didn't want to talk. She eventually left me alone and I managed to fall back asleep. This time, there were no dreams.   
    I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I was the first one up and I left before the other girls woke up. I knew that Halloween was getting close, only about a week or so away. I didn't mention the event that might happen on Halloween, not knowing if it was real or not. I hoped it was a dream and not a vision of the future. I went to breakfast and sat by myself, not paying much attention to my surroundings. Once I finished eating, I decided to go to the Charms classroom to wait for the bell. I looked at the board and saw we were doing the Levitating Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. I saw a feather on each of the desks and decided to practice. I sat down at one of the desks in the corner.   
    "Wingardium Leviosa," I said, swishing and flicking my wand.   
    I was super surprised when the feather floated off the desk and up about five feet before I let it float to the desktop. When the bell rang, the rest of the class came in, followed by Professor Flitwick. He stood up on top of a stack of books and I smiled. He started class and I immediately did the spell, making the feather fly upward. Every head turned to me and I smiled shyly.   
    "Look here, Miss Potter's done it! Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick said.   
    Hermione looked furious that I had beat her to the spell. I smirked at her and she did the spell also. Flitwick didn't seem to notice as he congratulated me and praised me for being the quickest to master the spell. Hermione was beyond furious now and looked like she was ready to kill me.   
    When we got out of Charms, I was walking with Harry and Ron. Ron wasn't happy that Hermione had told him he was saying the spell wrong.   
    "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends," Ron said.   
    Hermione ran past, crying. I stared after her and then looked at Ron. "I think she heard you, Ron," I said quietly.  
    Ron simply shrugged and we went to the Halloween feast. I was on edge and my friends noticed and were concerned.   
    "What's wrong?" Harry asked.   
    "Nothing," I said.   
    Seconds later, Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll. I stared at him in shock. There was an uproar and people screaming. Dumbledore quieted the crowd with a few blasts from his wand and the students fell silent.   
    "Prefects will lead their House back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons," he said.   
    We walked back but stopped halfway. Harry grabbed me and Ron and we looked at him.   
    "Hermione, she doesn't know!" Harry exclaimed.   
    I groaned but followed the boys to the girls' lavatories in time to see a large shape casting a shadow on the wall.   
    "I think the troll has left the dungeon," Ron whispered.   
    The troll entered the girls' bathroom, dragging its club behind him. We shared horrified glances before we ran to the door. We entered in time to see Hermione duck into a stall and lock the door. The troll smashed the stalls and Hermione screamed.   
    "Hermione, move!" I shouted.   
    "Oi, peabrain!" Ron yelled, throwing a large piece of wood at the troll, nailing it in the head.   
    The troll was temporarily distracted from Hermione, in which time she crawled under the sinks. The troll turned back to her and she narrowly missed getting hit by the club, which smashed the sink next to her. Harry, being the reckless boy that he is, jumped onto the troll's back. It jumped and tried to shake Harry off and, in the process, his wand was shoved up its nose. I wrinkled my nose at this but it did get the troll to divert his attention. The troll grabbed Harry's leg and dragged him off its back. The troll began to try to hit my brother with its club.   
    "Do something!" Harry shouted.   
    "What?" Ron asked.   
    "Anything!" Harry shouted.   
    Ron drew his wand and pointed it at the troll.   
    "Remember, swish and flick," I said.   
    "Wingardium Levosia!" Ron said, swishing and flicking his wand.   
    The troll's club flew out of its hand and hovered above its head. It looked at its hand, confused as to its club was. It looked up and the club dropped on its head. It dropped Harry, who scrambled backward to avoid getting crushed by the troll as it fell unconscious to the floor. Hermione got to her feet and slowly walked over.   
    "Is it dead?" she asked.   
    "I don't think so. Just knocked out," I said.   
    Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nostril and rinsed it off in the sink. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came running in and Severus ran over to me, looking me over for injuries. I pulled away but he grabbed me again, fussing over me. I was a bit embarrassed because he was acting like my mother did when I got into dangerous situations. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching, confused and happy that Snape actually had feelings for people. Eventually, he was satisfied that I wasn't hurt and turned his attention to the other three.   
    "Explain yourselves," McGonagall said.   
    Harry and Ron started to explain when Hermione interrupted.       
    "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Alexa hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead," Hermione said quietly.   
    "Well, Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three," she said, turning to Harry, Ron and myself. "I hope you realize how lucky you are. Not many first years could taken down a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck," she said before walking off.   
    I followed my friends and brother out of the bathroom. Severus took me aside and smiled slightly.   
    "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" he asked.   
    I nodded and leaned against him. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled. Severus was content and I knew it. He finally had a very, very important job to do; look after me.   
    "I'm going to trust in you a very big responsibility. You are allowed to give and take points from any House, you can hand out detentions, and wander freely around the castle and the surrounding lands. Use this carefully, though," Severus said.   
    "Of course," I replied.   
    He escorted me to the Gryffindor Tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened to admit me. He smiled and waved as he left. I walked in and found the Halloween Feast continuing inside. The entire of Gryffindor House knew what had happened and when I walked in, they cheered, praising me for the troll. I smiled and ate a bit more before turning into bed. It had been one hectic Halloween.


	5. My Favourite Class EVER!!

Alexa's POV

    I woke up the next day and got dressed quickly. I was the first one up and I slipped out of the dorm quietly. I found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast and went to sit next to him. He smiled and I returned the gesture. I heard a snicker from behind me and turned to see Pansy Parkinson pointing at me and Harry, laughing.   
    "What do you want, Puggy?" I asked coldly.   
    She stopped laughing and looked at me with hatred. "I hate you so much and I wish you were dead. You and your brother will end up like your parents," she snarled.       
    Harry and I jumped to our feet and started to yell at her. Other people in the hall stared at us until I finally decided to use my new authority.   
    "Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson, and detention every day for the next week. See Professor Snape for you detention at eight o clock tonight," I snarled. "And never say another word about our parents."  
    I looked up at Severus and he nodded, agreeing with the punishment. He wasn't happy with Pansy's comment either and was going to give her detention if I didn't. I sat back down, yanking Harry with me. I smiled at him and hugged him. After breakfast, we went up to the common room to get our thing for class. We had double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that day with Transfiguration after lunch, followed by our first flying lesson.   
    Down in the dungeon classroom of Professor Snape, we were making a Shrinking Solution. I finished mine in a record breaking time. I started working on another potion, one of my own creations. It could remove any scars, at least I think it could. Severus walked over and looked curious.   
    "What's this?" Severus asked quietly.   
    "Something of my own invention. I don't know where it's coming from but I somehow know what I'm doing. I think it can be used to remove scars," I replied.   
    Severus pulled up his sleeve, revealing a long white scar and took a dropper from his robes. He pulled a little bit of the potion into the dropper before positioning it over his arm. Slowly, he dripped the potion onto the scar. A few seconds later, the white line disappeared. He was so surprised, the dropper slipped from his hand, shattering on the floor. The room went quiet and turned to us. I bent down and started to pick up the glass, avoiding everyone's eye. Severus rolled his sleeve down and smiled.   
    "Fifty points to Gryffindor, Alexa. For making your own very effective potion," he said, beaming.   
    "WHAT?!" Pansy shouted. "Why are you on her side all the time?! She's not even good at anything! She's a horrible halfblood and she should join her Mudblood mother!"  
    I burst into tears and bolted out of the class, leaving my things behind. I ran through the castle and came upon a door. Without hesitating, I yanked the door open and dashed inside. I fell to the floor, sobbing. I didn't care that I might miss any other classes. I just needed to get away from everyone for a while. Away from the harshness of life. Away from the anger and hatred. Away from even my own brother and friends. Away from my godfather who I knew was on my side. 

 

Severus' POV

    After my goddaughter raced out the door, I turned to Pansy and she saw the anger in my eyes. People all around me wisely moved away as I strode to her desk. Parkinson cowered behind her cauldron as I grabbed the front of her robes.   
    "Don't you dare talk to my goddaughter like that again Miss Parkinson. You will get detention every night for the rest of the year, my office at nine at night sharp. If you're late, I will take ten points off Slytherin every time. For your outburst, one hundred points are taken from Slytherin. For insulting her mother, it's another fifty. And for insulting her ability in everything she does, another fifty points. Be glad it isn't more, Miss Parkinson," I hissed venomously. I turned and saw Potter putting Alexa's thing back into her bag. "Mr. Potter, if you could please go find your sister and bring her back here as soon as possible, it would be greatly appreciated. You may take her things and yours in case you don't find her in time. You are excused from the lesson."  
    "Thank you, sir," Potter said as he shouldered his and his sister's bag. He walked to the door and I saw Malfoy open it for him and quietly close it.   
    I glared at Parkinson before returning to the front of class and setting them back to work once again. 

 

Harry's POV

    Once Snape let me out of the class to find Alexa, I sighed in relief. I never liked his classes because he always bullied me. I decided to start at the Gryffindor Tower, thinking she might be in the common room or her dorm. I started in the direction of the Tower and bumped into someone as I turned a corner.   
    "Watch your step, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling.   
    "Sorry, sir," I mumbled, trying to move past but he grabbed my arm.   
    "Is something wrong?"  
    "I'm trying to find my sister. Pansy Parkinson insulted her and our mother. She got into detention with Snape for the rest of the year and lost Slytherin two hundred points," I explained.   
    "I see. Would you mind if I help you find her?" Dumbledore asked.   
    "Not at all, sir," I said, grateful for a little extra help.   
    As we walked past a blank stretch of wall, a door appeared. Dumbledore and I stopped and stared at it. I pushed it open and found Alexa laying on the floor, tear trails visible on her face. I ran over to her and turned her over gently. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized she was merely asleep. I held her in my arms as she woke up. She gasped and started to cry again and I pulled her close, feeling her sob into my shoulder. I rested my chin on her shoulder and stroked her hair.   
    "Harry, I'm sorry for running off but I needed to get away. I'm sorry if I caused you or anyone else panic. Please for-" she began before I cut her off.   
    "Hey, just relax. It's okay now. Pansy got detention for the rest of the year and Slytherin is now down by two hundred points. Plus, I'm not going to let her hurt you. I promise you I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I will protect you to the best of my ability. You're my sister and I'm determined to keep you safe," I whispered in her ear.   
    I could feel her smile and relaxed myself. I helped her up and handed her her bag. She took it and swung it over her shoulder. She took my hand and entwined our fingers. I smiled at her and realized I would do literally anything for her, even lay down my life. Sure, I hadn't known her for too long, but some instinct inside me was compelling me to protect her no matter what.


	6. Screw You, Slytherin, We Have Sirius Black

Alexa's POV

I was sitting in the Great Hall two months later. Harry sat next to me with Hermione and Ron on the other side of the table. We were chatting and laughing, ignoring the angry glares of the Slytherins. We had been hated by the entire of Slytherin House ever since the two hundred point loss they had suffered. They knew the blame really belonged on Pansy but didn't want to admit it, so they blamed me. I didn't really care, as long as they stayed away from me. They knew that I had the power to take even more points away and that Professor Snape was on my side. The only Slytherin who didn't despise me was Draco Malfoy. I didn't know why but he comforted me when my friends weren't around. I was grateful for his company and knew he would help me. I smiled at him when I caught his eye and he returned it, getting a hit on the back of the head from Pansy, causing him to land face-first in a bowl of mashed potatoes.   
"Ten points from Slytherin," I whispered and me and my friends watched a few emeralds fly out of the Slytherin hourglass.  
My friends snickered and the Slytherin table exploded. They jumped to their feet and started shouting at me. I was completely calm, only angering them more. The hall was silent and I stood up. I had grown more confident and was ready to take on the world (exaggeration). I faced the Slytherin table and merely smiled.   
"If you keep shouting at me, I will take away the rest of your points. Be glad I didn't take away one hundred. I don't appreciate you smashing my friend's face into a bowl of mashed potatoes," I said calmly.   
Everyone stared at me and then at the Slytherins. Pansy was red at all the attention and I smirked at her. She snapped. Reaching behind her, she picked up a bowl of hot soup and threw it at me. It hit me directly in the face and I cried out as the scalding liquid hit me. Severus and the other teachers jumped up and Severus strode angrily towards Pansy. She noticed this and ran. Severus flicked his wand and she slowed. Once he reached her, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the hall. I left for the common room to change and clean up.   
I heard footsteps and turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione chasing me.   
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking worried.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine, Harry," I mumbled.   
Hermione moved my hair out of my face and saw that my face was bright red because of the hot soup. I was crying as well, the tears making light lines on my face. She helped me to the Tower, the boys on either side of us, like bodyguards. I smiled when Harry took my hand. He looked angry and I knew he was going to try and get Pansy back.   
"Don't," I whispered to him.   
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry asked.   
"I can hear your thoughts, if I wish," I replied simply. "Don't try to get her back. Let me do that. I'm taking the rest of the points from Slytherin right now."  
Sure enough, we heard an uproar of anger and knew that the hall was erupting in chaos. Three fourths of the noise was cheers and whistles and the other one fourth was angry yells. We laughed until we heard running footsteps. We turned and saw the entirety of Slytherin House racing after us, looking ready to kill us. The other three Houses were trying to tackle them and we heard shouts of "Run!" and "Get out of here now! Get to your dorms!"  
We took the advice and ran as fast as we could. We bolted down the corridors and came to a halt before the Fat Lady.   
"Wattlebird!" Harry gasped.   
She opened up and shut the second we were through, having spotted the Slytherins chasing us. We heard them slam into the portrait and heard angry shouts from all four Houses.   
"Get away from our Tower, you horrible Slytherins!" I heard Fred and George shout.   
"They took away the rest of our points! We're not going to stop until they are punished!" Marcus Flint responded.   
"What's going on here?" I heard Severus ask.   
"Alexa walked off and the other three followed," Pavarti Patil piped up.   
"Yeah, she was angry and hurt and took the rest of the points from Slytherin," Angelina Johnson added.   
"And then, the Slytherins started chasing her to hurt her even more. We were trying to stop them," Alicia Spinnet said.   
"Slytherins are to return to their common room now," Severus said coldly.   
I heard grumbles and then they moved off. The Gryffindors walked in and cheered me.   
"I think a party is in order for this! All people are invited! Of course, only the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Gryffindors will obviously be here. We'll sneak some food in from the kitchens. Or we could tell the servants to come and set up a party while we finish our classes," George said.   
I smiled and was lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We laughed and had a ton of fun (understatement).   
That night, we came back to a massive party and saw everyone from all three Houses invited, were in the Room of Requirement. There was a ton of non-alcoholic drinks and snacks heaped on the counter. A large dance floor was spread out over most of the room and a large disco ball was hanging from the ceiling. I was having the most fun I've ever had in my life. I was happy and finally found my family. I wondered if Harry could come live at the house I had grown up in. I needed to write my parents and ask.   
I slipped out of the party and went to the dorm. I got a piece of parchment and my favorite quill. Dipping it into the ink bottle on my desk, I began to write.

 

Dear Mom and Dad,  
I was wondering if my brother, Harry, could come live with us. From what he has told me, his family is abusive and I don't want that for him. Our real parents aren't here for us anymore and I am the only immediate family he has. Please respond quickly.   
Love, Alexa 

 

I put it in an envelope and gave it to Shadow. She took off out the window and disappeared into the night. I was tired so I got ready for bed. Nobody seemed to have noticed my disappearance from the party but I wasn't concerned. I glanced out the window and thought I saw a big black dog. I was unsure though and dismissed the thought. I was imagining things and decided to go to bed.   
The moment I closed my eyes, I had a vision.   
The murderer, Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban and was avoiding the dementors by changing into a giant black dog. I was watching as though I was flying through the air. I saw Sirius lope along and then found out he was godfather to Harry and, despite being a convicted murderer, he was innocent. He was set up by Peter Pettigrew. I was surprised when it showed Sirius happy to see Harry. We were in the Shrieking Shack and I was standing there. I knew what was going to happen two years from now.   
I woke up with a jolt, unsure of what to do. The Tower was quiet and I knew that the dog I had seen had to be something from the Forest. Sirius hadn't escaped just yet, had he? I looked out the window and found the dog again. It seemed to be staring at me and I shivered.   
I opened the window and leaned out. The dog came closer and sat underneath the window. I leaned out farther to see it and, with a yelp, I fell. The cold air rushed past me and the oxygen was forced from my lungs. The dog noticed me falling and quickly morphed into a man. He managed to catch me and gently set my on my feet. I hadn't bothered to change out of my day clothes, thank goodness, and I got a good look at the man. I gasped when I recognized him as Sirius Black. 

 

Sirius' POV

I looked up at the girl in the window and sat at the bottom of the Tower as she leaned out to try to see me. I heard a sharp scream that was quickly cut off and looked up to see the girl falling out the window. I instantly turned into a man and caught her. She was regaining her breath and gasped when she saw me. I set her down and watched her carefully. She seemed familiar to me for some reason but I couldn't figure out why. Then, I caught sight of her hand and grabbed it. She panicked and tried to pull away.   
"Shhh, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you. Okay?" I whispered frantically.   
She settled down but she was still breathing heavily, ready to fight if she had to. I saw her take hold of her wand and sighed. I held her hand up and saw the mark in the shape of my Animagus form; a black dog. I inhaled sharply, now remembering why she looked so familiar. She was Harry's sister, Alexa. I looked up at her and saw her staring at me curiously.   
"Alexa," I breathed.   
She jumped and her eyes widened. "Sirius Black," she whispered.   
I was surprised she knew my name but I also knew that she was Severus Snape's goddaughter. I had wanted guardianship over her as well, but Lily had asked Severus before James could ask me to be godfather of both Harry and Alexa. I smiled softly and let her hand go.   
"I don't know if you know, but I am Harry's godfather. I wanted guardianship over you both but your mother, Lily, asked Severus before your father, James, could ask me. I know that I have been locked in Azkaban but I was waiting for the time when I could see you and your brother. I am sorry for my unexpected appearance. I must get going soon but I hope you can come live with me at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. Harry is welcome to stay to," I said.   
She nodded and looked at me, taking in my ripped and ragged robes, my tangled hair. She frowned and when she did, she reminded me of Lily. She pulled out her wand and waved it. My robes changed and my hair was fixed. I smiled and hugged her. She tensed but then hugged me back. She was hesitant and I noticed. I let go and smiled softly.   
"You should go back inside before you get in trouble. And try to keep Harry alive. He most likely inherited your father's knack for getting into trouble," I said.   
She laughed, a sound that was almost the same to Lily's. I felt sad as I remembered the one who betrayed them to Voldemort. Alexa seemed to notice my bitter expression and looked confused.   
"Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed your parents, selling them to Voldemort. I meant to kill him but he tricked me and everyone else. He cut off his finger and blew up the street, killing thirteen Muggles, before transforming into a rat and pinning the blame on me," I explained.   
"I know. I saw it. I have visions that I can't explain. I don't know what to do. No one will listen to me. Can I trust you?" Alexa asked.   
"Of course. If you need anything, write to me," I said. "Now, go. You'll get caught."  
I hesitated for a split second before I kissed her forehead. She smiled and ran to the front doors. When she looked back, I was back in my Animagus form. I gave a happy bark and walked off. 

A/N: I know Sirius doesn't come into play until year three but I decided to put a little twist in it. He isn't going to be in play too much until year three. A little communication every now and then but other than that he's not in the spotlight until he's supposed to come in at the third year at Hogwarts.


	7. We Get A New Group Name

Alexa's POV

I woke up and found Hermione standing over me. She looked excited for some reason, and the cause of it soon became apparent as I heard a shout from the common room.   
"Oi! You two get down here now and bring Harry with you!" Ron shouted up to us.   
I jumped out of bed, remembering it was Christmas. I had forgotten that Hermione was staying at Hogwarts. I sprinted down the girls' stairs and ran to get Harry. He was still asleep, so I grabbed his ankles and dragged him out of bed.   
"WAKE UP, HARRY POTTER!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" I shouted.   
"What are you doing, Alexa?!" Harry shouted at me, struggling to get free.   
"Hermione, help me get him downstairs!" I called.   
Hermione came in and grabbed Harry's other leg, pulling him out of the door. We dragged him down the stairs, not bothering to let him go. Harry put his arms over his head to avoid hitting it on the stone steps. Hermione and I were laughing like maniacs as we pulled him into the common room where Ron was waiting. When he saw the way we were dragging the famous Harry Potter on the floor, he burst out laughing. Hermione and I dropped Harry next to the tree and he lay there, moaning.   
"Never do that again, you guys," he grumbled. "Can you be serious for once?"  
"I can't be Sirius. How can I?" I asked with a smile.   
Ron gasped. "You mean, Sirius Black?! How can anyone be him?"  
Harry looked confused, and Ron and I laughed.   
"You handed that one to me, Harry. Sirius Black is, like, a mass murderer apparently. Convicted of working for Voldemort. I personally don't think that is the case. Someone framed him in order to get him arrested. He's currently in Azkaban for 'killing thirteen Muggles, blowing up a street, and killing Peter Pettigrew, his friend who sold our parents to Voldemort.'" I said.   
"Wait, what?" Harry asked.   
"Peter Pettigrew betrayed our parents, some of his best friends. He's the reason they're dead. He pinned the blame on Sirius. Peter blew up the street, cut off his own finger, transformed into a rat and ran off, pinning the blame on Sirius, your godfather," I explained.   
"Sirius Black, a mass murderer, is my godfather? How do you know this?" Harry asked.   
"First off, he is not a murderer. I said that already. Secondly, I know because Severus said so," I said.   
"I still don't understand why Snape is your godfather. Who came up with that idea?" Ron asked me.   
"My mother, Lily," I replied.   
"You act like you know Sirius. Is it true?" Hermione questioned.   
I looked at her before I heard a pecking on the window. I glanced over and saw Shadow. I let her in and she dropped a letter on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. I had a suspicion I knew who it was and when I opened it, I knew for sure. 

Dear Alexa,   
I wanted to wish you a very Merry Christmas this year and tell Harry the same. I hope this finds you in time. I wanted to give you and Harry a present. It is enclosed in the package that a second owl is bringing. I hope you enjoy it.   
~S.O.B.

A second owl did indeed fly in and drop two small boxes on the table. One was addresses to me and the other to Harry. I set the letter down and picked up the box to me. Inside, was a necklace and a note. 

I wanted you to have this. It was your mother's. I found it in the house before people came and gathered around. I have been saving it and managed to get it back to number twelve. I hope you like it.   
~Sirius

I looked up to see Harry opening his present from Sirius, and he got an amusing shirt. It had the words "I never got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts so I'm leaving the Shire to learn to be a Jedi." I burst out laughing, and the other three joined in. I looked under the tree and saw many presents. I picked one up, and it was from Ron's brothers, Fred and George. It was a piece of parchment, and the note said to tap it, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
I followed the instructions and found a map of Hogwarts. The words "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map" appeared on the front.   
I opened it and saw all the corridors of the castle plus the surrounding lands. Little dots were moving around, each with a name next to it. I was so excited that I jumped about a foot in the air, startling my brother and friends. Harry was opening a present and looked up in surprise at my excitement.   
"It's the Marauders Map, Harry! Our father, Sirius, Peter, and Remus wrote this! It shows the entire castle, the surrounding lands, and where people are. I love it!" I said. "Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" I asked, pointing to the cloak in Harry's hand.   
I walked over and pulled it out of his hand. I threw it around my body and, sure enough, it disappeared. I pulled it over me completely and looked at the Map. I still showed up on it, but I myself was not visible. I was so going to use this later on. The four of us could be the new Marauders.   
"Alexa?" Harry asked, looking around.   
I pulled the cloak off and handed it to him. "We can be the new Marauders. That's the group name that these four were called," I said, pointing to the names on the Map.   
"Yeah! You're brilliant, Alexa! We can be the next group of Marauders and be just like them. I want to be Peter, even though he was the one who betrayed your parents," Ron said.   
"I'll be Sirius. Harry, you can be James. And Hermione, you can be Remus. This'll be so much fun! We'll make them proud, guys. We can do this," I said.   
Surprisingly, Hermione agreed to join the Marauders. We knew what we were going to do. We were going to get into trouble, but we didn't really care. This was an opportunity to be better than what the original Marauders were like. We finished opening the presents and then got to work on figuring out pranks on teachers and students alike. I was so happy about the whole thing. I decided to keep the Map and Cloak in the trunk upstairs until it was time to make mischief. We knew who we would target the most; the Slytherins and Severus. I felt bad about it but relented in the end.   
I went upstairs to put everything away and get ready for the day. Once I was ready, I sat at my desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards me. I looked out the window and thought about what to write. It was then that Shadow returned, and she had another letter. It was from my parents. 

Dear Alexa,   
We're very sorry, but we can't take Harry. Maybe another family will be able to take him in. Merry Christmas   
Love, Mom and Dad

I looked at it for a second before writing a reply. 

Dear Mom and Dad,   
I am very sorry to do this, but I am going to move into Harry's godfather's house. Harry will come with me, and we will be in number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. If you need to write me, Shadow will find me. Don't worry about me. I'm a Marauder, like my father.   
Love, Alexa   
P.S. Merry Christmas

I handed the letter to my owl, who took off in an instant. I grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote to Sirius. 

Sirius,   
I wanted to let you know that Harry and I are considering living with you. Is this okay with you? If it is, don't reply. If not, write back to me. Merry Christmas. I loved the necklace, by the way.   
From, Alexa

I borrowed Hedwig, Harry's owl, and sent her to find Sirius. As she disappeared into the sky, Hermione opened the door and got ready. We went down the breakfast, and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. That morning was rather quiet, mainly because many had gone to home for the holidays. I was happy to be spending the holiday with my new family.


	8. Why Do We Always Get In Danger's Way?

Alexa's POV

We still hadn't found out the reason for the big three-headed dog, Fluffy (sorry, I didn't go into that or the Quidditch match or the dragon thing, either). Hermione and I had the same idea that it was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, which was tied to Nicholas Flamel's long life. We decided to go and get it before someone stole it, which we knew would happen. We needed to wait for night, though. I decided to get the Map and Cloak. We meet in the common room and started to the portrait hole. Neville got out of his chair and stepped in front of us.   
"You're going out again, aren't you?" Neville asked, his once quivering.   
"Neville, we're trying to help the school. You don't understand," I said.   
"I won't let you go. I-I will fight you," Neville said hesitantly, raising his fists.   
"Neville, I am very sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus!" I said, pointing my wand at him.   
His arms and legs snapped to his side, and he landed flat on his back. We got under the cloak and left. We made it to the door to the room where Fluffy lived. We opened the door and found he was asleep. There was a harp playing music, and I started humming a song, just in case it stopped. Hermione, Ron, and Harry pushed Fluffy's paw off the trapdoor and opened it. We jumped and landed on a plant thing. I recognized it as Devil's Snare. I didn't move, and Hermione copied me. We sank beneath the vines, Harry and Ron shouting our names. Harry eventually followed us, and we had to use a spell to free Ron, who was not calming down in the slightest.   
The next chamber was filled with winged keys. A broom was hovering in the air about two feet off the ground.   
"Harry, you're the Seeker. You get the key with the broken wing," I said, gesturing to the broom.   
The second his fingers closed around the broom, the keys dive-bombed him and he managed to get into the air. He chased the key and grabbed it. Flying back down, he threw it towards us as hard as he could. I used my Chaser reflexes (didn't mention that either) and snatched it out of the air. I forced it into the keyhole, and the door opened. We ran in and stood back for Harry to fly in. The second he was through, we slammed the door shut, the keys hitting and sticking in the wood.   
The next room was a giant chessboard. Ron was thinking before assigning us spots on the board.   
"Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the king-side castle. Alexa, you are the first knight. I'll be the second knight," Ron said.   
We took our spots, and the game began. It was a bigger version of wizards' chess. I was flinching every time there was a black piece (one of ours) destroyed. Eventually, Ron had to sacrifice himself.   
"Ron, be careful, please. I don't want to lose one of the Marauders and one of my friends," I said quietly.   
"Knight to E5," Ron said.   
His piece moved and the white Queen came over. She smashed the horse, and Ron fell down. Harry went and checked the white King. The sword clattered to the ground, and we ran to Ron.   
"Hermione, you get Ron to the hospital wing, and the two of us will go on," I said.   
"You'll be alright. You two are great," she said.   
"Not as good as you," Harry told her.   
"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery. Just be careful," Hermione replied.   
Harry and I walked down the steps to see Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. He turned around to see us and smiled.   
"You? But I thought Snape..." Harry started.   
"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Who would suspect p-poor st-st-stuttering Pro-professor Quirrell? I let the troll in and Snape went to head me off from the third floor. He never trusted me. He never has. He has been suspicious of me for years," he said.   
I growled in the back of my throat, and I was growing angry. I noticed something strange. I was changing into a big black dog, while next to me, Harry was changing to a white stag. I lunged at Quirrell and caught him around the throat. I was hit aside and slammed into the wall. My vision was blurry, and I morphed back into human form. I saw Harry attack Quirrell but was also knocked aside. He, too, changed back.   
"I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.   
"Use the boy," Voldemort hissed.   
"Come here, Potter! Now!" Quirrell shouted.   
Harry hesitantly walked forward, and I stayed where I was for the time being. I knew that Harry could get the Stone and that would be when everything went to pieces. Harry stood in front of the Mirror and looked into it. I couldn't see what he saw, but I had a good idea as to what it was.   
"What do you see?" Quirrell asked him.   
"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup," Harry lied.   
"He lies," Voldemort said. "Let me speak to him."  
"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell said, somewhat worriedly.   
"I have strength enough for this," came the reply.   
So Quirrell removed his turban and turned around. Voldemort appeared, and he started tempting Harry. He resisted, however, and I knew it was almost time to jump in.   
"Something that conveniently lies in your pocket," Voldemort said.   
Harry turned and ran. A wall of fire surrounded us, and we were trapped. Great. We turned to Voldemort, taking each other's hand as we did. We knew we could defeat him, and we knew we could win the war. Quirrell lunged at us, catching us around the throat and pinning us to the stone steps. The Stone fell from Harry's hand, and we grabbed Quirrell and saw his hands were dissolving into dust. While Harry went after him, I went to get the Stone. I looked over in time to see Quirrell crumble into nothing. Harry came over and hugged me, and I returned it. A swirling dust figure of Voldemort rose from the floor and flew through Harry, knocking him unconscious. Voldemort steered away from me and left. I knelt next to Harry and tried to wake him. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Dumbledore running to us. He picked Harry up, and I followed him to the hospital wing. I didn't want to leave Harry's side, but Hermione dragged me to our classes. I managed to focus on the material we were learning and mastered it all before Hermione did. Thankfully, she wasn't angry at me for being better than she was. She simply embraced it and congratulated me. I was happy to have a group of friends and a new family.   
Two days later, I was sitting in the hospital wing when Shadow flew in with a letter. I took it from her beak and opened it. 

Dear Alexa,   
We are allowing you and Harry to stay at this number twelve place, but do be careful. We don't want to lose our daughter. We love you very much. Have a good summer.   
Love, Mom and Dad

I was stunned. I had expected them to decline this, but instead they surprised me and let me go. I hadn't received a letter from Sirius so I assumed that Harry and I were invited to stay with him over the summer and be a family. I was excited to see what would happen and what the summer would hold.   
Harry groaned beside me, and I jumped. I had nearly forgotten he was here. I looked at him and was relieved to see he looked fine. Dumbledore walked in and started talking to Harry about the Stone and Nicholas Flamel. I, on the other hand, daydreamed about the summer and what the three of us would do. I hoped Harry would be okay with it all. I wondered how Sirius would get us, seeing as he was a convicted murderer. Maybe he would be in disguise or something. I knew that I couldn't wait to see him. I knew he would take care of us.   
Harry grabbed my wrist and jolted me out of my trance. I smiled and showed him the letter.   
"Wait, are you saying we're living with Sirius Black?" Harry asked.   
"Yeah. Don't worry, he's nice. I know because I met him once. Trust me, it'll be fine," I reassured him.   
He nodded, and we left the hospital wing, walking along until we heard a pair of familiar voices. Ron and Hermione were standing in a corridor, apparently waiting for us.   
"Ron, Hermione. Are you okay?" Harry asked.   
"Never better. You?" Ron asked.   
"I guess I'm okay. Alexa and I are going to spend the summer with Sirius. Alexa's met him once, at least that's what she said. I hope he is nice because I don't want to live with the Dursley family anymore," my brother commented.   
We walked into the Great Hall and took our seats. I was surprised to see that the Slytherin hourglass was filled with emeralds. I noticed with a sinking heart that the Gryffindor hourglass was the lowest filled one out of the four. I sighed, thinking that we lost the House Cup. The Slytherins looked smug and were trying to rub it in my face. I ignored them and turned my attention to the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up, and the feast began. The Gryffindor table was rather quiet, knowing that we had lost. I had a feeling it is was because we had snuck out of the Tower to chase the Stone and get it before Quirrell did. The feast ended, and it was time for the Cup to be awarded.   
"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. In first place with four hundred and fifty points, Slytherin," Dumbledore announced. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. "Second, with four hundred and two points, Ravenclaw. Third, with three hundred and thirteen points, Hufflepuff. And fourth place, with two hundred and thirty, Gryffindor." The hall was clapping politely for us but we went sharing the happy vibe. "Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin. Well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."  
The hall grew silent, and everyone looked around in surprise and confusion. We were all wondering if there was a chance for Slytherin to lose the House Cup this year. We looked around, wondering who would win.   
"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points. Second to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect in the face of danger, fifty points. Third to Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding courage and bravery, sixty points. Fourth to Miss Alexa Potter, for being there for her friends in times of trouble and pain, sixty points."  
"We're tied with Slytherin," Hermione hissed, and it was repeated down the table.   
"And last but not least, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore finished.   
The hall erupted in noise as we started clapping Neville on the back. He looked stunned and confused, as though he thought it was a joke. He had never, not once in the whole school year, earned a point for anything.   
"If my calculations are correct, I believe a change in decoration is in order," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. The silver and green banners of Slytherin changed to the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"  
Three Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, were so excited that we threw our hats up into the air. I noticed the Slytherins looking angry. I stuck my tongue out, and they hissed. Severus was smiling at me and winked.   
After the feast, we went and packed our things, getting ready to leave the next day. I would miss Hogwarts and the lands around it. I woke up the next morning, pulling on jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I dragged my trunk down to the entrance hall, where the train people put them on board. I found my friends and brother, and we got a compartment to ourselves. The way back was filled with laughter and jokes. I was going to miss my friends dearly but knew I would see them next year.   
We pulled into King's Cross Station around midday and stepped off, grabbing our trunks and animals. Harry and I waved Ron and Hermione off before stepping though the barrier. On the other side was a group of people. I noticed the Dursleys standing to one side, and a big black dog to another. I smiled and waved at the dog, which came bounding over and stopped in front of me. I knelt down and scratched his head.   
"Hello, Sirius," I whispered.   
Harry knelt next to me and smiled. "You must be Sirius. Right?"   
The dog nodded its head, and we stood. Harry and I turned to the Dursleys, and I stuck my tongue out. They were taken aback by this but didn't respond.   
"Who are you?" Dudley asked.   
"I am Alexa Potter. Harry's twin sister, in case you're wondering. And he's never living with you disgusting Muggles again. You're abusive, ugly, and downright mean to him," I said cheerily.   
They stared at us, and I burst out laughing and turned to Sirius. He was looking at the Dursleys angrily.   
"I'm glad he's not coming home. He's a nuisance, just like your mother, Lily," Petunia sniffed.   
At this, Sirius growled and lunged, but I grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back. He settled down but continued to growl at the three. They were cowering, and Harry, Sirius, and I left the station. Once we were out of sight, Sirius morphed into his human form and grabbed our arms. A second later, we Apprated to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. We followed Sirius inside and put our things away.   
"Welcome home, Harry. And you too, Alexa," he said, embracing us. "I'll fix dinner. You two unpack your things."   
We got our own separate rooms and unpacked. We then headed back downstairs, into the kitchen. We helped Sirius make dinner and ate, talking and catching Sirius up on the events at school. He was impressed and terrified that we had gotten into that situation.   
"I thought I told you to keep him out of trouble, Alexa," he said.   
"I don't think anyone can do that. Not even you. He's always getting into trouble, and I don't like it," I said.   
We laughed and finished up our meal. That night, I was certain we were going to have an excellent summer. Who knows, we might prove Sirius is innocent.


	9. The Terrifying Alley And Crazy Fun

Alexa's POV

I woke up a week later, getting into my usual routine I had established the first day at number twelve. I stood up and stretched. Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the right temperature, undressing. I stepped in once I approved of the temperature and soaked my hair. I pumped some rose scented shampoo into my hand and sloshed it through my long red hair. Before rinsing, I wet the washcloth and rubbed the flowery soap into the fabric. I scrubbed my skin until it shone and cleaned the cloth. I rinsed my hair off and turned the water off. I reached out and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around myself before stepping out of the shower. I picked up my wand and used it to dry my hair, which floated down to land on my shoulders and back like a red waterfall. My hair reached my waist, and I observed my reflection in the mirror.   
Red, waist length hair, green eyes filled with curiosity and mischief, soft and welcoming facial features like the somewhat permanent smile and bright eyes. I was rather tall for my age and slender, but fast and strong. Ever since I randomly became an Animagus, I was stronger than usual. Sirius didn't know that Harry and I were Animagi, and we were unregistered, like him. I sighed and pulled on black jeans and a magenta long-sleeved shirt. I slipped my socks on and laced up my black boots. I picked up the locket I had been given two days ago from Sirius. Inside of it were two pictures; one of me and Harry and the other of James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. I fastened it around my neck and applied a little bit of makeup.   
I picked up a new book Hermione had sent me (The Hobbit) and picked up from where I left off the day before. I heard a voice coming from downstairs.   
"Harry, Alexa, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Sirius shouted up the stairs.   
I sighed. Of course I had to be called down the second I picked up my book. I marked my place and started to put it down when I changed my mind and took it with me. I ran into Harry on the way down, and he looked half asleep.  
His black hair was still damp and, as per usual, messy. His shirt was backwards, and his jeans looked somewhat crumpled, like they had spent the night on the floor. His shoes were untied, the laces trailing on the floor. I giggled and led the way down the stairs. Harry tripped on his shoelaces and fell forward, slamming into me and taking us the rest of the way down the steps, bumping off the walls and banister. Sirius came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was and raised an eyebrow when he saw the two of us come to a stop. The noise, however, had awoken a very angry and loud portrait of Cassandra Black, Sirius's mother.   
"SCUM AND VERMIN CONTAMINATING THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Mrs. Black screamed. She spotted me and Harry. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE CAPTURED, TORTURED AND KILLED! MARKED AS THE FILTH YOU ARE!"  
"SHUT UP!" Sirius roared, waving his wand violently.   
The curtains closed over the portrait, and he turned to us. He held out his hands and pulled us to our feet. I glared at Harry, and he looked away. I punched him playfully on the arm, but hard enough to make him wince.   
"Next time, lace your shoes. Understand?" I asked him.   
"Is that why you fell? Because he tripped on his shoelaces?" Sirius asked, amused.   
"Yes. He never does anything to avoid something like that. He sometimes forgot to tie his shoes at school, tripping over them all the time," I replied.   
Sirius chuckled and shook his head, returning to the kitchen. We followed and found three plates set out on the table. We sat down and started eating. It was rather quiet that morning, and we didn't know exactly how to start a conversation. To be honest, I think Harry's about to fall asleep at the table. His eyes were still full of sleep and pretty much refused to stay open. Eventually, his fork fell onto the table, and his head hit his plate. I tried to stifle my laughter as I took out my phone and took a picture of him. I sent it to Hermione and suddenly burst out laughing. Sirius glanced up from the newspaper and saw Harry's face in his eggs. He snickered as Harry opened his eyes blearily, looking around. The second he realized he had food on his face, he snatched his napkin up and wiped his face. He playfully punched my arm, and I feigned hurt.   
"Ouch! You hit hard, brother," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.   
Sirius howled with laughter, and Harry shook his head. An owl flew in and dropped two letters on the table. I picked them up and handed one to Harry. Inside was the list of new supplies we would need. I sighed and looked at Sirius.   
"You know, you could come with us to Diagon Alley, Sirius. I'm sure no one will recognize you. You look like someone who has never been to Azkaban. Come on, Harry and I will make sure no one notices you," I said.   
"I'm afraid people will know who I am if I'm seen," Sirius replied quietly.   
"If you're seen?" I asked. I smirked and turned to Harry. "Harry, would you be so kind as to get the Invisibility Cloak?"  
Harry jumped to his feet and ran up the steps to his room. A minute later, he returned with the familiar Cloak and Sirius smiled.   
"It's been years since I've used this thing," he said as he pulled it around him.   
He vanished completely, and I smiled. "Will you come with us now?" I asked thin air.   
"Yes. I'll make sure no one hurts you two," his voice said.   
"I doubt anyone will try to hurt the two of us, but okay," Harry said.   
I snorted with laughter. "After last year? Really?" I asked.   
He shrugged. I looked through the list of books and other stuff and groaned. There was a list of Gilderoy Lockhart books. I had heard of him from Hermione over the summer, and I thought that he was a fraud.   
"Lockhart? Please tell me he's not going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I mumbled.   
"Lockhart? He's a fraud and shouldn't be teaching anyone," Sirius said darkly, pulling the Cloak off of him. "I hope he's not your teacher. If he is, don't forget to write to me if he does anything that needs immediate attention."  
He lit a fire in the fireplace and took a handful of green powder. He handed some to me and to Harry. He stepped into the fire, dropped the powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" He was whisked away in a flash of green.   
Harry was afraid so I decided to go ahead in front of him. I copied Sirius and was whisked away. There was a warm feeling from the fire, and I saw rooms flash past before I fell forward. I felt thin air catch me and smiled.   
"Thanks, Sirius," I whispered.   
"No problem. Where's Harry?" he asked.   
I looked behind me at the fireplace and saw no sign of Harry. I frowned. "He was right behind me. I swear he was. Maybe he went to a different grate," I said uncertainly. 

Harry's POV

I shot out of the fireplace on my back. I looked around and picked my glasses up off the floor. They were cracked, but I put them on. I stood and wandered through the store. It was dark and definitely not part of Diagon Alley. I caught sight of a withered hand and grabbed it. It suddenly pinned my hand down, and I struggled to get it off of me. I finally wrenched my hand away and looked out the window. I saw Malfoy and his father reach for the door. I jumped and hid in a casket type thing propped up against the wall. Seconds later, the door opened and a tinkling bell rang through the shop.   
"Don't touch anything, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said.   
Draco started looking at the things for sale while a man came from the back of the store and stood behind the counter.   
"Mr. Malfoy, we have a wide selection..." Borgin, the owner, started but was cut off.   
"I'm not buying today, but selling. Draco," he called.   
I watched Draco walk over and place a small chest on the counter. Mr. Malfoy opened it, and Draco resumed his wandering. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation between Mr. Malfoy and the shop owner as Draco drew closer to my hiding place. My heart started to race, and I prayed that I wouldn't be discovered. Thankfully, Mr. Malfoy called him away.   
"Come on, Draco. We're leaving," he said.   
They left the shop and the owner disappeared into the back. I breathed a sigh of relief and left the store. Terrifying people were lurking around every corner. I started down a narrow way when a woman grabbed my shoulder.   
"Lost are you, my dear? We can help you find your way," she sneered.   
I panicked and tried to pull away. "No, leave me alone."  
"Harry?" Hagrid's voice cut through the air, and the people around me jumped and whipped around. "What are you doing here? Come on."  
I gladly ran forward, and Hagrid led me out of Knockturn Alley. I was relieved that Hagrid had been there to save me. Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet by my worried sister.   
"Harry! What the heck were you doing? Where were you? You had me and Sirius so worried," she said.   
"I'm sorry. I somehow ended up in Knockturn Alley. I didn't know where I was, but I overheard Malfoy and his dad a bit. Malfoy almost caught me, too," I explained.   
"Come on, Harry," Alexa said. "We need to get our books."


End file.
